The invention relates generally to connecting toys and more particularly to connecting toys that are configured to be connected to items of different geometric shapes.
Children generally enjoy toys that can be changed or modified from one form or configuration to another form or configuration. For example, children enjoy connecting toys or toys that can be selectively coupled together to form different structures and/or different geometric shapes. Several types of connecting toys are known. The known connecting toys, however, cannot be selectively coupled to items of different geometric shapes. Similarly, the known connecting toys cannot be selectively coupled to items of a certain geometric shape and be selectively coupled between the items. Additionally, the known connecting toys are small and are difficult to couple together. Thus, it may be difficult for young children and/or children that lack fine motor skills to use and enjoy the known connecting toys. Finally, the known connecting toys require the user to use imagination to couple the individual items together to build different structures and/or different geometric shapes. Accordingly, it may be difficult for children, such as young children, who lack sufficient imagination to use and enjoy the known connecting toys.
Thus, a need exists for a connecting toy that can be selectively coupled to items of different geometric shapes. A need also exists for a connecting toy that can be selectively coupled to items of a certain geometric shape and be selectively coupled between the items. Additionally, a need exists for a connecting toy that may be easily coupled to other items. Finally, a need exists for a connecting toy that that does not require a large amount of user imagination.